Anders Örbom (1675-1740)
Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) Captain in Swedish Army who was captured at the Battle of Poltava and taken to Siberia as a prisoner of war. (b. May 09, 1675, Örebro, Örebro lan, Sweden - d. May 25, 1740, Rödön, Jämtland lan, Sweden) Birth Captain Örbom was born in Örebro, Sweden in 1675. Sometimes his name was written as Anders Orbom. His father was a man named Brask, who was a District Court Judge in Örebro. Anders joined the military in 1691 and he took part in the campaign at Humlebäck on Zealand, a Danish island where Copenhagen is located, in 1700. On July 7, 1701 he left camp and on July 9, 1701 he crossed the Düna River in Riga in the Ukraine. There they conquered the Saxony troops and took about 700 prisoners. He fought in the battles of Klissow on July 7, 1702. He participated in the Battle of Fraustadt on February 3, 1706, and was promoted to Lieutenant with Jämtland's rifle regiment. He participated on July 4, 1708 in the battle of Holowzin, a town in White Russia, west of the river Dnjepe. He may have also participated in the battles of: Pultusk; Reusch-Lemberg; and Lakowitz. In the Battle of Holowzin, Anders was wounded with a bullet to the face. The bullet remained lodged in his skull the remainder of his life. Capture He was captured on the Dnepr River, in the Ukraine on July 1, 1709. Anders was taken to Siberia as a prisoner-of-war along with other officers captured during the Battle of Poltava. All the soldiers were executed, and the officers were imprisoned in Siberia. He married Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744) on September 5, 1719 in Solikamsk, Siberia, Russia. Anna's father was Joakim Von Rohr, Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of Dalarö fortress, the military fortress east of Stockholm, on the Baltic. Her mother was Katarina Charlotta Klingenberg. Together Anders and Elisabeth had their first child in Siberia: Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Christina Ruuth. Together Anders and Elisabeth had their first child in Siberia: *Anders Örbom II (1720-1783) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Christina Ruuth. Return from Siberia Anders returned home to Sweden in 1721 or 1722 after 13 years of imprisonment. He was promoted to cavalry Captain with Jämtland's cavalry company, and in 1727 became squadron chief. He lived in Brunflo and later Rödön. He had the following additional children: *Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810) who was a Captain of the Swedish Army who married Beata Dorothea Von Saltza (1721-1764) *Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) who was a Major in the Jämtland Regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) *Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) *Gustaf Örbom I (1728-1730) *Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) *Gustaf Örbom II (1732-1807) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Sophia Lovisa Winnberg (1744-1807) *Christopher Örbom (1735-1828) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married E.M. Sundström (1736-?) *Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) *Petrus Örbom (1738-?) who was a Lieutenant in the Swedish Army Death Captain Anders Örbom died on May 25, 1740 and he was buried in Rödön, Sweden on June 5, 1740. Relationships Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) was the sixth, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). He was the third, great-grandfather of John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914); and fourth, great-grandfather of Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). He was the seventh, great-grandfather of Anders Daniel Henric Pemer (1968- ) of Sweden. He was the fifth, great-grandfather of Virgil Wayne Rapp (1927- ) of Cannon Falls, Goodhue County, Minnesota. He was the sixth, great-grandfather of Wayne Gustav Ohlsson (1945- ) of Iron County, Michigan. Timeline *1675 Birth in Örebro, Sweden *1691 Joins military at age 16 *1706 Promoted to Lieutenant in Jämtland's rifle regiment at age 31 *1709 Taken to Siberia as a prisoner-of-war during the Battle of Poltava at age 34 *1740 Died in Rödön References *Lewenhaupt, Adam; Karl XII's officerare: Biografiska anteckningar External links * Findagrave: Anders Örbom * Wikipedia: Anders Örbom